Fighter
by Marjon
Summary: After Millie's death, David has to find a way to move on with his life again. Pre-slash David/Griffin


_David's Point of view_

Shutting my eyes tightly I tried to keep the tears from spilling over. In front of me laid Millie, her body battered and broken. On her face was a pained look and it did not seem as if she died peacefully. In that moment between Jumping over to her place for a quick visit and seeing her lay on the floor like this, my heart broke.

My mind already knew she would never stand up and smile her pretty smile again. My heart however, did not. She would never be able to hug me or give someone her love. Everything she ever was able to do, was taken from her now in mere minutes, perhaps hours if she was very unfortunate.

Time passed by slowly. At first I tried to save her, or at least that was what I told myself. Deep down I already knew she was gone, but I was not willing to admit that yet. Not the fact that she was gone, and even less that Griffin was right and the Paladins had only murdered her because of me. Swallowing thickly, I put my hands into fists, all the while still trying not to cry. For months now I lived between staying at Griffin's place and Millie's. However I was not much around the latter these days. At first I liked having Millie around, but she had grown a bit more distant towards me after finding out my secrets and my fights.

I bit onto my lower lip softly and stared towards Millie's bloodied face. She was the first I ever admitted my feelings of love to and she also was the one who made me face my more recent feelings of love, even while they were not for her. Unexpectedly she had figured out my growing feelings for Griffin. She took it better than I would have thought and never once told the said person about what I felt for him or even just hinted at it.

With one last glance towards her I stood up slowly, turning away from her and Jumping back to the one place I knew where I would be safe. If I used my mind a bit more I would have been smart not to Jump directly towards our lair, but the dead of Millie made my mind foggy.

Before, I would have Jumped her somewhere safe and tried to stay with her until after the funeral or unless they kicked me out, but all this time with Griffin made me finally realize such things were impossible for a Jumper. That was exactly what they wanted and they would strike the moment I was the weakest, unable to defend myself properly.

Once I was in the lair I stumbled towards our bed. While we both slept in it we didn't _sleep_ together. It was just more... practical. There just was not enough room for another bed in this small lair. Slowly I let myself fall down on it, finally allowing my tears to run down my face. Griffin was out for a few days or so he had told me when I left, so I did not have to worry about him coming back quickly.

Hours passed by until I was finally so tired that I felt into a dreamless sleep, giving my body the rest it needed.

I awoke when I heard some soft noises. I was not sure what time it was or even what day. For a few moments I wondered whether I should pretend to still be asleep or actually seeing what was going on. There were two possibilities, both which I was unwilling to meet right now. A, it was Griffin who was back early. Or B, it were Paladins, ready to strike and kill me within a heartbeat. While it was unlikely to be still alive should it be option B, I was not so sure about that. You'd never know what Roland's sick mind had thought of this time.

Ever so slowly I opened my eyes a few millimeters, trying to see what happened. It appeared the least life-threatening option was the one I had to face this time. In the small kitchenette the brunette male made some food. Only when I noticed what he was doing I smelled the food, immediately forcing me to remember I hadn't eaten for quite some time. I was unsure when the last time was. As my mind went back to the last time, I remembered what happened after it so I had not eaten anything at all.

I bit on my lower lip and forced my eyes shut again, not wanting to let the tears fall down once more. I had been unwilling to do so before, but now with Griffin around, it seemed even worse. A small chocked sound left my lips, only barely audible, but I heard Griffin stiffen and he must realize I was awake by now. I turned around and faced the wall, my hands balled into fists and my eyes still firmly shut. I heard footsteps approaching, but after a small sound they stopped altogether. Frowning I looked over to the place I expected the brunette to be. Instead of my fellow Jumper and secret love I only found a small tray on the other side of the bed. There was a large cup of soup and a beer and a small note. My frown deepened as I snatched the note and I quickly scanned over the note where only a few short words were written.

_"I'm sorry for it to happen. Cheer up soon, we've got work to do."_

Even in the saddened state I was in, a small smile appeared on my lips as I re-read the words in the sloppy handwriting of Griffin. My heart warmed slightly by it, it seemed and for a gesture like this to come from him it meant something. He tried to hide it by his words, it was still Griffin O'Connor after all, this food and the alcohol and the little note they meant something.

Clutching the note tighter in my hand I held it against my chest and slowly allowed the tears to fall again. Griffin would leave me alone for a while, allowing me to grieve without him around, but once the worst part was over he would still be around. He would care on his own strange way and things would turn back to normal again, or at least as normal as they could without Millie around. We would find a way though, I was sure of that.


End file.
